


Evil in Love

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: evilsam_spn, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evil wants what it wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Evil in Love  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Evil!Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 706  
>  **Summary:** Evil wants what it wants.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt 'We found love' for evilsam_spn

_What in the hell?_ Sam winced as unlocked the door and walked into room. “What the hell is that noise?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Before he had left he had made sure to set his stereo to what he had been told was a very reliable radio station. One that played romantic love songs more often than not. But he was positive what was coming out of his speakers and assaulting his ears was definitely not a love song. It barely qualified as music.

Anger swept through him as he quickly shut off the offending song. _Was it too much to ask to have a little fucking romantic music?_ Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to control his temper. It wasn’t as if he really even liked the stuff himself but he had thought it would relax Dean and help him be a little more receptive to what he had in mind. 

He glanced over at the bed. “Why didn’t you turn it...” His voice trailed off as Dean wiggled his arms. The chains surrounding his brother’s wrists made a clanking sound as he yanked on them. “Oh yeah, right.” 

Sam stood still and admired the view of Dean lying chained, spread-eagle on his bed. Finally, he shook his head, walked across the room and began to thumb through his music collection. It only took him a minute before he found the one he wanted. Seconds later the sensual sounds began to filter throughout the room. He couldn’t quite keep the smug look from his face. If this didn’t put Dean in the mood nothing would.

As the song began to play Dean started to shake his head. “Oh, hell no, Sam! There is no fucking way!”

Sam turned to look at his brother his face innocence personified. “What?”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Dean snarled through clenched teeth. “Marvin Gaye? Seriously? You think you can put on that song and we would just what... Get it on?”

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but Sam couldn’t help the glint in his eye. “Why not?”

Dean’s mouth popped open. “What the hell do you mean why not?” Angels save him from evil, horny brothers. “For one I’m your brother, two you’re evil and three you have my ass chained to your fucking bed! In what universe does it equal romance?”

“I’m not evil.” Sam almost pouted as he whispered the words.

Dean didn’t say a word but just shot him a look.

“Okay, maybe I am but not with you.”

Once again Dean didn’t say anything he only yanked the chains once again to make a point.

“That’s different.” At the look on Dean’s face he continued, “If you weren’t chained would you still be here?”

“Hell no!”

An almost sad sigh escaped Sam. “That’s why you’re chained. Not because I’m evil but because you are.”

 _What the..?_ “Me?” Dean was beyond shocked. It looked as if Sam wasn’t only evil but he also had a screw loose. “How am I the evil one?” 

“You would leave knowing how much you mean to me. I’m in love with you.”

At Sam’s words Dean’s world spun. _Wait. What?_ “You’re evil. You don’t have feelings, which means you can’t love.”

Sam quickly hid a smirk. His brother was a smart one. “We can love quite well... if not wisely.”

Dean laughed out loud as he stared up at his brother. “I knew it. You’re quoting Drusilla. Been catching up on your _Buffy_ watching?”

A wicked smile pulled at the corners of Sam’s mouth, he put the song on repeat, turned the volume louder before he walked towards the bed. “You’re right. I don’t love. But I do feel want, passion and need. They’re all there burning inside of me.” The bed sank beneath his weight as he kneeled between Dean’s legs. “But when I look at you, lying here beneath me, waiting for my touch, the thing I feel the most is hunger.” He leaned his head down and gently sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth. A groan echoed loudly around the room as he released Dean’s lip and growled in his ear, “I hunger for you.”


End file.
